Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2017
09:10:45 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:10:59 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:11:04 test/ 10:11:07 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:11:15 !seenon 10:11:15 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 10:11:19 !tellon 10:11:19 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 10:19:45 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:19:53 !seenon 10:19:54 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 10:19:57 !tellon 10:19:57 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 10:54:20 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:54:30 !say test 10:54:30 test 10:54:34 kden 10:54:40 !seenon 10:54:40 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 10:54:43 !tellon 10:54:43 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 10:54:49 !say :3:3:3:3:3 10:54:49 :3:3:3:3:3 10:54:51 k 10:55:05 !seen Hurricane_Layten 10:55:05 Hurricane Layten: I haven't seen Hurricane_Layten 10:55:15 !seen Hurricane Layten 10:55:16 Hurricane Layten: They're here right now! 10:55:34 !seen Playten Bot 10:55:36 Hurricane Layten: They're here right now! 10:55:38 k 10:55:48 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 10:55:59 !seen test 10:55:59 Hurricane Layten: I haven't seen test 10:56:19 !tell Hypercane Test 10:56:19 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Hypercane that the next time I see them.10:19 ;( 10:19 he probably is celebrating 10:19 :p 10:20 Yeah. 10:22 Just found out that there is no 210 mph :ap 10:22 :p 10:22 :p 10:29 dead? 10:29 Yeah. 10:30 Brb 10:36 hui :3 10:36 Playten Bot is dead ;( 10:36 rip 10:36 tes 10:36 t 10:36 yup ;( 10:36 :( 10:37 It wont stay on chat any longer than 5 minutes 10:37 ;( 10:37 Palten Bait 10:37 10:37 2017 - 2017 10:37 10:37 Will be remembered. 10:37 :3 10:37 2015-2017 actually :3 10:37 :3 10:37 I made the account on November 11, 2015 10:38 do you know of any way to fix it? 10:38 or is it ded 10:38 4ever 10:38 it can be fixed 10:38 :P 10:39 ove just got to figure out what exactly has bugged the files 10:39 Hey 10:39 Hi Bob!!! :D 10:39 :3 10:39 :4 10:39 Hey Hype! 10:39 DM 10:39 Congrats. 10:39 probably my hardrive went funny and corrupted the bot software again ;( 10:39 Okay 10:39 Thanks, I did it! 10:39 :P 10:39 Happy lliving Boob! 10:39 :3 10:39 ths laptop is damn useless lately 10:40 hui blobbeh :3 10:40 ugh 10:41 stupis thing 10:41 its goddamn useless 10:41 :/ 10:42 its probably the hardrive on this damn thing thats bugged my bot software 10:45 good :P 10:46 (cur | prev) 22:45, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (4,677 bytes) (+2,207)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 10:47 ahh, good to see theres a working bot still 10:47 this is doing my head in now 10:47 it either lags out, or doesnt goddamn will post bugger all 10:48 kden, Platen Bot and CDB are clearly uncompatible 10:48 10:56:19 !tell Hypercane Test 10:56:19 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Hypercane that the next time I see them.10:19 ;( 10:19 he probably is celebrating 10:19 :p 10:20 Yeah. 10:48 still, nobody will notice :3 10:48 clearly 10:48 /commands 10:48 kden 10:49 what are your commands durian bot? 10:49 !hi 10:49 :3 10:49 oh hey chat's semi-alive 10:49 :P 10:49 none yet :3 10:49 And my chat crashed kek 10:49 !rage 10:49 testing 10:49 :rag 10:50 :rage 10:50 nvm 10:50 :P 10:50 :P 10:50 OK, I just realised I have a program that allows my bot to run manually :p 10:50 !rage 10:50 k, but mah bot is better so nobody wants Palten Bait 10:51 :3 10:51 since palten bait isn't here, we can finally bring our abandoned bots to chat again 10:52 lol 10:52 oh god 10:52 palten bait joined chat 10:52 we're doomed 10:52 chap help us plox 10:53 im not used to using my bot manually anymore :p 10:53 :P 10:54 palten bait no :# 10:54 !spcday1 10:54 Who? Playten? :3 10:54 oh my 10:54 these manual commands are fun :p 10:54 !hurricane 10:54 Make sure your bot doesn't log or else it will kill the logs :3 10:55 !watches 10:55 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/ 10:55 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/watch/ 10:55 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/md/ 10:55 !atl2day 10:56 http://www.nhc.noaa.gov 10:56 i cant remember most of the manual commands anymore :p 10:56 k I'm bringing PFM now 10:56 Yay :3 10:57 nuuuu :p 10:57 lol 10:57 PFM x Palten Bait 10:58 :3 10:58 Oui, oui :3 10:58 :P 10:58 Palten Bot pls :3 10:58 Right, going to try something 11:00 rip Playten's bot 11:00 !seenon 11:00 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 11:00 remember, one bot rule 11:00 !tellon 11:00 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 11:00 !say test 11:00 test 11:01 right, I'll leave it running and see if its working again 11:02 yes, PFM still works 11:02 test. 11:02 !tell Abdullah_Almarri test 11:02 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Abdullah Almarri that the next time I see them. 11:03 uh 11:03 ? 11:03 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs i killed the page somehow 11:03 hi Abdullah 11:03 hi abdullah 11:04 Hi. 11:04 !logs 11:04 Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 11:04 Abdullah Almarri, Hurricane Layten wanted to tell you @ 2017-06-10 23:02:22 UTC: test 11:04 yaaasss 11:04 its working 23:00:40 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 23:00:49 !seenon 23:00:50 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 23:00:52 remember, one bot rule 23:00:53 !tellon 23:00:53 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:00:54 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 23:00:59 !say test 23:00:59 test 23:01:36 right, I'll leave it running and see if its working again 23:01:46 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:01:51 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:02:10 yes, PFM still works 23:02:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:02:20 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 23:02:21 test. 23:02:22 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:02:22 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 23:02:22 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:02:22 !tell Abdullah_Almarri test 23:02:23 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell Abdullah Almarri that the next time I see them. 23:02:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:03:03 uh 23:03:05 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:03:06 ? 23:03:16 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:Chat/Logs i killed the page somehow 23:03:38 -!- Abdullah Almarri has joined Special:Chat 23:03:55 hi Abdullah 23:03:58 hi abdullah 23:04:07 Hi. 23:04:14 Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 23:04:14 !logs 23:04:22 Abdullah Almarri, Hurricane Layten wanted to tell you @ 2017-06-10 23:02:22 UTC: test 23:04:28 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 23:04:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 23:04:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:04:35 yaaasss 23:04:39 its working 23:04:42 :D 23:04:45 :P 23:04:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:05:02 Nuu 23:05:04 thank god the bot works again :p 23:05:07 I wanted it to break 23:05:10 :p 23:05:16 awww, now we can't bring our bots to chat anymore, cri ;( 23:05:17 jk 23:05:35 Time to hack!11:04 :D 11:04 :P 11:05 Nuu 11:05 thank god the bot works again :p 11:05 I wanted it to break 11:05 :p 11:05 awww, now we can't bring our bots to chat anymore, cri ;( 11:05 jk 11:05 Time to hack! 11:05 nope, my hardrive has some sort of issue, and it corrupted my bot software 11:05 Oh no.... 11:06 I think I've managed to fix it, otherwise the bot would't be running 11:06 I can corrupt your bot software :3 11:06 ;3 11:07 rip my beautifully sexy bot? :3 11:07 :p 11:07 DOWN WITH PALTEN BAIT! ON WITH CDB! :3 :3 :3 :# 11:07 :p 23:05:44 nope, my hardrive has some sort of issue, and it corrupted my bot software 23:05:59 Oh no.... 23:06:06 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:06:33 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 23:06:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:06:35 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 23:06:36 ;3 23:06:36 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 23:06:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 23:06:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:06:39 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 23:07:02 rip my beautifully sexy bot? :3 23:07:05 :p 23:07:41 DOWN WITH PALTEN BAIT! ON WITH CDB! :3 :3 :3 :# 23:07:49 :p 23:08:24 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:08:33 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat 23:08:39 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat 23:08:40 palten, im sorry to say, 23:08:42 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 23:08:44 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 23:08:44 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:08:45 but you glitched the logs 23:08:46 And Isaias is 150/929 :3 23:08:52 aww crap 23:09:05 means the bot is working again then :P 23:09:07 rip logs 23:09:09 (cur | prev) 23:07, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (13,451 bytes) (+911)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) updated since my last visit (undo) 23:09:09 (cur | prev) 23:05, June 10, 2017‎ Playten Bot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (12,540 bytes) (+3,315)‎ . . (Updating chat logs) updated since my last visit (undo) 23:09:09 (cur | prev) 23:04, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (9,225 bytes) (+1,717)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 23:09:09 (cur | prev) 22:56, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (7,508 bytes) (+891)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 23:09:09 (cur | prev) 22:52, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (6,617 bytes) (+1,940)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 23:09:09 (cur | prev) 22:45, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (4,677 bytes) (+2,207)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 23:09:14 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:09:22 aww 23:09:35 (cur | prev) 23:07, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (13,451 bytes) (+911)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) updated since my last visit (undo) 23:09:35 bc="red"(cur | prev) 23:05, June 10, 2017‎ Playten Bot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (12,540 bytes) (+3,315)‎ . . (Updating chat logs) updated since my last visit (undo)/c/b 23:09:35 (cur | prev) 23:04, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (9,225 bytes) (+1,717)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 23:09:35 (cur | prev) 22:56, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (7,508 bytes) (+891)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 23:09:35 (cur | prev) 22:52, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (6,617 bytes) (+1,940)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 23:09:35 (cur | prev) 22:45, June 10, 2017‎ ChapDurianBot (wall | contribs)‎ m . . (4,677 bytes) (+2,207)‎ . . (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (undo) 23:09:35 Hurricane Layten: Now exiting chat... 23:09:36 !quit11:13 nah 11:14 test 11:14 test. 11:14 iuh 11:14 uh 11:15 will the bot glitch out if I reload it? :3 11:15 the logs* 11:15 perhaps 11:15 who cares anyways, let's reload it :3 11:15 ? 11:18 My 2014 recreation reached Kyle, and it was still El Nino :3 11:19 2015 was El Nino and it reached Kate so meh 11:19 yup 11:19 :p 11:19 2015 was a Super El Nino. 11:19 :P 11:19 yup :p 11:19 :P 11:20 nah, it was a very very very very strong el nino :3 11:20 pls :p 11:22 nah, it was a Very Super La Niña 11:22 :p 11:23 chap pls, that's false, it was actually a Modoki La Niña 11:25 SM pls, that's false, it was actually a Modoki La Niña 11:25 chap pls, you're making false statements 11:25 SM pls, you're making false statements 11:26 k I'll just kick you 11:26 k I'll just kick you 11:28 k den chap 11:28 k den floyd 11:28 :3 :3 :# 11:28 k den 11:30 test 11:30 test 11:30 test 11:30 t 11:30 esst 11:30 test 11:30 test 11:30 test 11:30 test 11:30 test 11:30 test 11:30 test 11:33 chat lag 11:36 once, supreme leader nkechiblah said this 11:36 "I did nothing wrong. It was my decision, and I am innocent. Now shut up." 11:36 lovely (clap2) 11:37 nvm 11:37 kden bot 2017 06 10